gumbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gumby: The Movie
Gumby: The Movie is a 1995 clay animation feature film featuring Gumby. The movie is rated G for Good Chase by the NERB. The plot revolves around Gumby and his friends working together to save both the town's farms, and Gumby's dog, Lowbelly. This movie was not a hit in theaters, and was only in limited release, and so, a cut version of 90 minutes was released as a direct-to-video on December 15, 1995, by Nose-House. This VHS was also disturbed by Astral Home Video. In April 2007, a director's cut version of the movie was shown at the Tribeca Family Film Festival. This version of the film in 77 minutes was released on DVD by Genius Products, LLC on April 22, 2008. John R. Dilworth, creator of Cartoon Network's Courage the Cowardly Dog, served as the film's animation consultant. Opening sequence clip Part of the 1967 Gumby theme song, along with part of the episode "The Glob" were shown on a television set at the beginning of the movie, but the audio of the episodes was an 80's dub. Plot When The Blockheads' E-Z Loan company threatens to take away the farms belonging to the small farmers, Gumby and his band, the Clayboys, decide to have a benefit concert to save the farms. But when the Blockheads find out that Gumby's dog, Lowbelly, cries pearls when he sees the Clayboys perform, they decide to kidnap Lowbelly and force him to cry pearls. When he doesn't respond, they kidnap Gumby and the Clayboys and create robot clones of them. With the help of Pokey, Prickle, Goo, fans Tara and Ginger (the former replacing Goo as Gumby's girlfriend), and talent agent Lucky Claybert, Gumby takes on his robot clone and is still in time for his video taping session. At a picnic, Gumby announces that he's opening his own farm loan company. The Blockheads are forced to weed Gumby's garden, and Gumby and Pokey decide that things are looking up for them. Trivia *The voice of Gumby is actually Dallas McKennon, whom also voiced Gumby in the early 1960s cartoons, but sadly purposefully miscredited as the Voice Coach, as he was in the 80's Gumby TV Show. This movie was his final performance before he died in 2009. *In the DVD version, the scene where Blockhead "J" was shaking his fists in anger because Goo spit a ball of blue clay in Gumby robot's face was cut out. *A deleted scene involved Pokey, Prickle & Goo at the hospital being separated. It was cut by Art Clokey's son because it was irrelative to the plot, though the cut actually created a plothole. *Nopey renames Lowbelly, as his breed is changed as well as his behavior. *Denali appears in 1989 scene from "Gumby Music Video (G.M.V.)" in ending credits. *The scenes are clips from "Gumby Adventures": "Hatching Out", "Fun Day", "Children for Sale" "Goo's Music Video" and "Gumby Music Video (G.M.V.)" in ending credits. *This film was made while Trendmasters produced Gumby toys. *This film was shown on Cartoon Network, June 11, 2007, September 8, 2007, June 6, 2008, September 1, 2008, October 18, 2008, February 9, 2009, April 20, 2009, and May 27, 2009. The Cartoon Network version was 2-hours (for the 90-minute version), But, on September 1, 2008-currently airing this, it was changed into 1-hour and 30 minutes (for the 77-minute version). *Minga appears, but has no dialogue. *The talent agent, Lucky Claybert appears to be a cross between Groucho Marx and W. C. Fields. * The director's cut creates multiple plot holes. A few of the cuts made include: ** Nobuckle's introduction. ** A scene in which Gumby asks Tara to pick up his parents and Minga, to which she agrees to; this explains why she later came in with his family. Cast * Jake Thomas as Gumby * Patti Morse as Tara * Mike Labonte as Pokey * Tony Grant as Prickle * Marina Elbertson as Goo * Alan Tudyk as Professor Kapp * Leslie Claypool as Fatbuckle * Manny La Curraba as Thinbuckle * Jesse McCartney as Nobuckle * Jon Lovitz as Lucky Claybert * Alice Young as Ginger * Dave Wilson as Gumbo * Andrea King as Gumba * Bonnie Rudolph as Lowbelly, Farm Lady Parts of the Original Movie Deleted Scenes Category:Movies